Star Wars:The Rise of Darth Mortis
by Simba'92
Summary: What if Palpatine wasn't Darth Plagueis's first apprentice, the first put the galaxy in fear... and meant to furfill a prophecy. This is my first Star Wars fanfiction so please review.
1. Crawl & Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Star Wars Episode 0<strong>__**: The Rise of Darth Mortis**_

_By Simba'92_

_A long time ago in galaxy far, far away…_

**STAR WARS**

**EPSIODE 0: THE RISE OF DARTH MORTIS**

It has been nearly a millennium since the destruction of Sith and the Republic is in a peaceful time. The Jedi believe them to be extinct, but a few did escape from the Seventh Battle of Ruusan.

One of the Sith, Darth Bane, instituted the Rule of Two. Eventually, the title of Dark Lord of the Sith came upon Darth Plagueis or Darth Plagueis the Wise, who is searching for an apprentice. This apprentice would one day be feared by the entire galaxy…

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_60 BBY – Coruscant_

Mark Adeyn was an excellent student; he completed every mission with his master, Joh-Si Ofimor, successfully. He had built his first lightsaber with advanced skills and was a good pilot in the Order's Delta-5 starfighters.

_Briefing Room – Jedi Temple_

As he entered the room, Mark noticed several other padawans with their masters. "Well this is odd," he thought. "Padawans and Masters, important mission this is," Grand Master Yoda said. "The Black Sun attempted to overthrow the government of Taris they have," he said. "Negotiate a peace, you must. May the Force be with you," the wise Jedi said.

_Later in the Jedi Temple Hangar_

Mark walked into the hangar and over to his starfighter, it was different from everyone else's. The standard color for the Delta-5 was red and silver, his, however was white with a yellow stripe down the middle and diagonal stripes branching out of it. It was looked down upon to personalize your ship's color scheme at the time. He had also modified the ship to fit astromech droid. Mark climbs into the cockpit. "Well, R2-K7, time for another mission," he said as he flew away from the hangar to meet the other starfighters.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Mission to Taris

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

This doesn't affect the canon of the Star Wars saga.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Mission to Taris<span>

_Outer Rim Territories – Ojoster Sector / Taris Sector_

_Taris system – Taris_

The Jedi jumped out of hyperspace in front of the planet Taris. "It doesn't look like it is being controlled by the Black Sun," Padawan Meg-Da Kolchi said. "Looks can be deceiving, young one," her master said. They undocked from their hyperspace docking rings and sped toward the planet.

As they entered the atmosphere, Mark said, "I have very bad feeling about this." "Wait, are those starfighters I see coming towards us," Meg said. "More importantly, are they friendly or hostile," Padawan Zach asked. The answer was given when they opened fire. "Master, should we engage," Padawan Siri Lovsi asked. "Those are Black Sun symbols on them. Yes, engage," her master answered. After a quick dogfight, the Jedi continued to their destination. "Those fighters probable alerted their headquarters of our presents, we should land on the outskirts of the capital," Master Ofimor said. The planet of Taris never fully recovered from the bombardment of the Jedi Civil War, some parts of the once planet-wide city were rebuilt, but most of it was left in ruins. The Jedi landed their ships outside of the capital city. "Those are definitely Black Sun agents," Mark said looking through his macrobinoculars. "So, how are we going to get past them," Zach asked.

The Jedi hid behind a corner, the agents were on the other side. Master Joh-Si used his Jedi mind trick to sneak pass the agents and into the capital building. In the central room, the Jedi could see the Black Sun's leader and his hostages from the balcony above the room. "Remember the signal," Master Ofimor whispered as he moved toward on end of the balcony. "The Republic will not _stand_ for this! You and this criminal organization will not get away with _this_," one protested. "Might I remind you, Governor, of who it is that you dealing with," the leader replied. Master Joh-Si moved closer the edge of balcony as they continued to talk, "… Taris is nothing compared to its former glory, I want to bring it back and out of the ashes! The Republic doesn't care Taris because it's a _dying_ world…" Master Ofimor jumped from the balcony to the ground floor and said, "I beg to differ." The droids, guards and agents turned their blasters on him. "Jedi! Well, I guess I was wrong, Governor. The Republic cares enough to send _one_ Jedi," the Black Sun leader laughed. "Oh, trust me the Republic cares about Taris very much," the Jedi Master said as he ignited his yellow lightsaber. The other Jedi jumped down from the balcony and then the sound of igniting lightsabers and blaster fire filled the room. Mark ignited his blue blade and started swinging, blocking blaster bolts and cutting down droids. "Zach, look out," he said as an agent pointed in his direction. Zach force pushed him, knocking the agent into a nearby wall. The battle ended quickly, but the Black Sun's leader escaped.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

This doesn't affect the canon of the Star Wars saga.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Discovery<span>

_Several days later_

_Coruscant-The Works_

_LiMerge Power building_

In the shadows of a room, a dark figure watched a hologram. "Yes, impressive," the figure said. He kept his eyes on the image that was Mark, watching his every move. "He is very skilled with a lightsaber and powerful in the Force." "He will make a fine apprentice! Now I just need to lure him here," the figure said.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Trap

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Trap<span>

_Mid-day; a few days later_

_Coruscant-Jedi Temple_

Mark was walking down an empty long hallway in the Jedi Temple when his comlink went off. "Mark, I need your help! Go to the hangar and fly your airspeeder," Zach said. "Wait, where are you," he asked. "I'm in the Works in LiMerge building with Meg and Siri… Hurry," his friend shouted before being cut off. Mark ran off to the main hangar and jumped into his red and yellow colored Koro-1 Exodrive airspeeder.

When Mark reached the Works he headed straight for the LiMerge building. He landed in a room that looked like a hangar bay. He began to search for his friends. "Zach! Meg! Siri," he shouted. He ran into the next room shouting, "Where are you?" the door to the room slammed shut behind him.

The room was pitch black. A voice spoke, "So, you are Mark Adeyn." Mark ignited his lightsaber. "Who are you," he asked. "I am Darth Plagueis, Dark Lord of the Sith," the voice answered. "The Sith died out centuries ago," Mark protested. "Oh, no, we have been alive and well," the Sith Master said. "I have been watching you. Your skills are impressive, but it seems like your Master is holding you back," Darth Plagueis said. "No, my Master…," Mark began to say before being cut off by the Sith, "Your Master knows that you could already be a Jedi Knight, but he does not want you to become greater than him! He wants you in the place he believes you belong," the Muun Sith Lord argued. "NOOOOO," the Padawan shouted as he deactivated his lightsaber and fell to his knees. He looked up at the Sith and asked, "What do you want from me?" "Become my apprentice… and you will learn your full potential," he replied. "And if I refuse," Mark said. "Then everyone you have ever cared about or have ever come in contact with you will be killed by me," he continued, "Starting with your Master and friends." "Then I am yours to command, _my Master_," Mark replied. "Good, my first instruction is to toss away that Jedi tool and build a new weapon," he commanded. "Of course, my Master," the former Jedi said as he picked up his 'old' lightsaber and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Master vs Apprentice

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Master vs. Apprentice<span>

_Evening; the next day_

_The LiMerge building_

Mark was sitting on the floor of a room with the door shut hard at work on his new lightsaber. The new lightsaber he was building was very different from the one he had built as a young Padawan. Unlike his Jedi lightsaber which only featured silver and some gold; his new one would feature silver, gold, black and red. This new lightsaber would strike fear into his enemies because it would look like the Dark Side personified. Finally, after many hours of working, it was complete. The emitter had an angled wraparound guard with two curved shrouds in both sides. Right below the emitter was a piece made of a silver metal that made an 'x.' in between the 'x' was black metal triangles and in the center of the 'x' was a red crystal. The handgrip was both a full and a cut-back scalloped handgrip with black and gold. The pommel cap was a silver sharp point with several spikes around it. The last thing was the crystal; Mark took his old lightsaber crystal and placed it into his new lightsaber. He ignited it with buzz. The blue crystal did not match his new lightsaber, but it would have to do for now. As he deactivated it, he looked at his old Jedi lightsaber on the ground. He picked it up and clipped it onto the back of his belt and clipped his new one onto the front of it. He walked out of the room to find his Master.

After finding Darth Plagueis, Mark asked him, "What is thy bidding, my Master?" "Your first assignment is to kill your former Jedi Master," the Dark Lord instructed. Mark without hesitation replied, "Yes, of course. It will be done." As he walked away Darth Plagueis said, "Remember, if you do not do this, I will do it myself."

_Jedi Temple_

After landing his airspeeder in the Main Hangar, Mark searched the temple for his Master. It was strange, no one he passed by asked him about his absence for pass twenty-four hours. It was like he never left. Finally, after looking up and down the corridors and halls, he found him, alone in the Great Hall. Before he approached him, Mark looked around to see if they were alone, all was quiet. He raised his hood up over his head and walked up to Master Ofimor. "Master," he said. "Mark, I have not seen you in almost one and a half days. What have you been doing," Master Ofimor asked. "I been in my room in very deep meditation," he lied. His Master notices his new lightsaber, "What is that? That's not your lightsaber!" "You're right, it's not," Mark answered. "It's my new lightsaber. It's more personalized now," he said. "You're supposed to go by your Master's design. It's…," Master Jon-Si said before being cut off by Mark. "I have a new Master now," he said. "I'm sorry, but this has to be done," he said igniting his lightsaber. Jon-Si activated his twin yellow bladed lightsabers as Mark jumped at him. Their lightsabers locked together with a crashing sound. "Why are you doing this," he asked as they broke off and then reengaged. Mark force pushed him into a nearby pillar. "Because you knew I was better, but you still held me back," the enraged former Jedi said. "My new Master will teach me things you never could! He will teach about the light side, dark side and the essence of the Force itself!" Their lightsabers struck again and Mark kicked his former Master to the ground dropping one of his lightsabers. Mark used Force pull to pick it up with his left hand. After a short time of fighting, Master Ofimor Force pushed him and Mark lost his grip on his old Master's saber. Jon-Si caught the lightsaber in his hand, spun around and attacked him. Mark then surprised him by using telekinesis to throw debris at him. He took his opportunity to gain the upper-hand by attacking with rapid, fast swings with his lightsaber. Jon-Si blocked Mark's every move, but it was getting harder to keep up with him. Finally, Mark was able to cut one of the Jedi Master's lightsaber in half. Jon-Si jumped over his former Padawan as he attacked him in midair, but blocked it from behind. The former Jedi attacked him all sides. He jumped over Jon-Si. As the master spun around and went for an attack, Mark stabbed him. Master Ofimar looked at the face of his killer, Mark smiled evilly at him. As the Master did this, he looked into his eyes; they were dark and cold with no remorse or regret. Mark pulled his lightsaber out of the dying Jedi's chest, deactivated it and picked up the fallen lightsaber. "Good-bye Master," he said as he raised his hood up over his head and walked away.

_Later that evening at the LiMerge building_

"It has been done, my Master," Mark said. "I have his lightsaber as proof," he said showing his former Master's lightsaber. "Good, you have done well, my apprentice," Darth Plagueis said. "You have proven your loyalty to me." "From now on you will be known as Darth Mortis," he said. "Thank you, Master," Darth Mortis said. "Leave me now," the Sith Lord said. "Yes, Master," the new Sith said. He retreated to his room.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Funeral

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

Note: This chapter was not in the original story, I just added it. A week or so ago, I started to come up with dalogue for a scene between Darth Mortis and Siri and I thought, "Wait, there would be funeral for his Master after his death." So, I stopped writing the chapter I was doing and started writing this chapter instead. But, I will continue on with the other chapter now that this one is finished.

**Note:** You can now like my page on Facebook to be updated on where I am on chapters and such.

This doesn't affect the canon of the Star Wars saga.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Funeral <span>

_A few days later at the Jedi Temple_

Darth Mortis was encouraged by his Master to attend his former Jedi Master's funeral to avoid any suspicion. As the new Dark Lord entered the Jedi Temple Pyre room, he recognized many Jedi that had come for the funeral. "Mark, I'm so sorry." He turned around to see Siri Lovsi standing behind him. She was wearing a dark gray set of robes with her long blonde hair down past her chest. "Thank you, Siri." he said. "Master Ofimor was a kind, wise and caring master," she said. "He was and he helped me by teaching me what it truly means to be a Jedi." Mark said as changed the subject. "Did they find out who the killer was?" he asked. "No, not yet," she said. "They have already looked at the holotapes and they show nothing." "Whoever did it knew how to fix the tapes." "Some say it was one person who did everything. Others however believe that one person could not have done alone and that two people were involved, one who fixed the tapes and the other did the deed." "Well, no matter how many people are involved, I hope they are found." He lied. "Me too," Siri said. "I don't know what I will do without him," he said saddened. "You will be assigned to a new master soon, I'm sure," she said confidently. "I'm not worried about that, but Master Ofimor was a great teacher. My new master will never be able to replace him," He lied.

Soon after, the ceremony began. A eulogy was said about Master Jon-Si Ofimor and his life. Several others spoke about him including Mark. After this, his body was burned on pyre.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Training Begins

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

**Note:** You can now like my page on Facebook to be updated on where I am on chapters and such. http: / www. facebook .com / pages / Simba92 / 255942351111554#! / pages / Simba92 / 255942351111554

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Training Begins<span>

_Several days later at the LiMerge building_

Darth Mortis slashed a Duelist Elite droid in half and then another and another. "Yes, good, very good," his master said. "Use your anger!" Five droids came up behind the Sith and he used his newly-learned Force Lightning to blast them away. "No, do not let your anger blind you from the enemy! Fools do that! If you use your anger in that way, you will be weak and will only see your enemy and not your surroundings which will be your downfall!" "But, Master, the power of Force Rage…" "With Force Rage, you still have control, however if you blinded by it, you no longer have any control of your actions."

A few hours later, Darth Plagueis said to his apprentice, "I believe you are ready for your next assignment." "What is it?" he asked. "You must make your presents known to the Jedi that this is not just one-time occurrence." "So, I must return to the Temple," Darth Mortis asked. "Yes," his Master said to him. "Show them that no one is safe!" The young Sith turned, looked back at the Sith Lord and asked, "When do I reveal my identity?" "In due time, my Apprentice; in due time," he said.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: A Meaningless Word

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

**Note:** You can now like my page on Facebook to be updated on where I am on chapters and such. http: / www. facebook .com / pages / Simba92 / 255942351111554#! / pages / Simba92 / 255942351111554

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: A Meaningless Word<span>

_Later that day in the Jedi Temple_

Darth Mortis walked the halls of the Jedi Temple, hood raised, ready to strike. He came to a room where he sensed there was no Jedi Master inside. With the Force, he tricked the camera in the hallway to replay itself. He did this with the other nearby cameras as well. He walked through the door, locked it and continued down the small hallway to a room. The Sith, before opening the door, sensed where the camera was in the room and tricked it to replay the recording up to that point. The new Sith Lord open the door to the room and Force locking it behind him. The Jedi Younglings stopped practicing their lightsaber training and looked up at the former Padawan. "Are you here to help us train," a Twi'lek female asked. "Yes," he lied. He ignited his lightsaber. A nearby youngling ignited theirs. Going along with the game, the Sith attacked the young Jedi, but allowed him to block. After doing this for a while, he began to pick-up speed, attacking faster and faster, the youngling cannot keep up. Finally, Darth Mortis landed a killing blow to the boy. He then turned around and stabbed a nearby Togruta. The Sith spun around the room with his lightsaber, killing multiple innocent Jedi. None of them stood a chance against him. He Force Pushed one into a wall while dismembering another. He sliced off an arm of a young human girl and then cut a female Twi'lek in half. Soon after, there were at least a dozen dismembered bodies of younglings on the floor the room. Darth Mortis left the scene and waited.

_An hour later in Darth Mortis's old Jedi quarters _

The Sith Lord was meditating in his former Jedi quarters when Zach came running in. "Mark, something has happened!" They ran over to the scene of the crime where many Jedi were huddled around. "Clearly, this act was done by the same individual that were involved in the murder of Master Ofimor." a Jedi Master in front of the doorway said. "Why would you say that?" someone asked. "They are related because both events were done within several days of each other and they were done the same way." "It is also clear that these events were done by one of our own. Someone has fallen to the dark side and become a Dark Jedi," another Master said. "We will institute more Jedi Brutes, Snipers and Gate Masters to the entrances to keep the Temple safe," another Master said in front of the doorway. "_Safe_," Darth Mortis questioned. Everyone in the crowd turned and looked at him. "Safe is a meaningless word. It doesn't matter how many Knights and Masters you put out to protect the Temple. People find ways to slip through undetected. It is obvious from this incident today that no one is safe; youngling, Knight or Master." It was unknown to the crowd that _this_ was their murderer speaking.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

**Note:** You can now like my page on Facebook to be updated on where I am on chapters and such. http: / www. facebook .com / pages / Simba92 / 255942351111554#! / pages / Simba92 / 255942351111554

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Identity Revealed<span>

_Several weeks later_

Alter hours of training, Darth Plagueis said to his apprentice, "I believe it is time for you to reveal your identity." "What is the assignment?" he asked. "Return to the Temple, do exactly what you did before, but this time wait for the Jedi Master to return and kill him." his Master said. "Even though, they have improved their defenses and created a schedule of the times when people can be roaming the halls, I know I'll be able to slip past them." "Once you do that, attack the security guards and then come back here." "Yes, my Master."

_Jedi Temple in evening that same day_

Darth Mortis walked the halls of the Jedi Temple, hood raised, ready to strike again. He did exactly what he had done the first time. The Jedi Younglings stopped and looked up at the former Padawan. "Are you here to help us train," a Zabrak female asked. "Yes," he lied. He ignited his lightsaber. A nearby youngling ignited theirs. Going along with the game, the Sith attacked the young Jedi, but allowed him to block. After doing this for a while, he began to pick-up speed, attacking faster and faster, the youngling cannot keep up. Finally, Darth Mortis landed a killing blow to the boy. He then turned around and stabbed a nearby Togruta. The Sith spun around the room with his lightsaber, killing multiple innocent Jedi. Soon after, there were at least a dozen dismembered bodies of younglings on the floor the room. Darth Mortis sat down at the scene and waited.

When the Master returned, he found all of his younglings dead with Darth Mortis sitting in the center of it. He automatically ignited his lightsaber and said, "So you're the Dark Jedi." "I am," he replied and ignited his blue blade. The Jedi Master Force pushed him into a wall. The Master lunged at him. The Sith moved out the way and attacked the Jedi with Force Lightning. "You won't win," the Jedi said as he blocked it with lightsaber. As they crossed their lightsabers, Darth Mortis said, "No, you will die." Their blades uncrossed and the Sith Lord took the opportunity and distracted him by throwing a piece of rubble. The Master blocked it, but was unaware of the Sith next move. The Dark Lord cut off his right hand, dropping his lightsaber into the Sith's left hand. He spun around and stabbed the Jedi Master in the back with the Master's own lightsaber and then stabbed him again with his own. He dropped dead.

Before he left the room, Darth Mortis fixed himself up to make sure he did not look suspicious. After fixing his robes and hood, he left the room. The halls were empty; the Sith Apprentice moved his way to the Entrance Hall. When he reached it, a group of four guards approached him. "Stop where you are Padawan," one of the guards walking up to him said. "You that Padawans and younglings are not supposed to be not this time, only Masters, Knights and Padawans with special permission. Do you have anything that grants you to be in the halls at this time?" "I do." He answered. "What is it?" "My lightsaber," he replied, igniting and cutting down all four of the guards. The other guards were alerted to his presents and began to move toward him with their lightsabers ignited. They surrounded and attacked him from all sides. The Sith used Force Repulse to push them away. It was able to kill a few and knock others unconscious. "You cannot defeat me." "You are outnumbered." A guard said as he attacked him. The guard used the Force to grip him and threw him back into a pillar. "No, I am the powerful one!" he shot a powerful burst of Force Lightning. He then shot a more powerful burst of Force Lightning at the guards; it was so powerful it lit up the hallway. "Arrhh,"many of them screamed in pain and fell to the floor, a few, however were able to defect the lightning. A few Jedi snipers tried to sneak-up on the Sith, but were easily taken care of. Even though they had put up a good fight the remaining guards were defeated. As he was leaving the Entrance Hall, he heard a familiar voice.

"Look, it's the Dark Jedi," the familiar voice said. Darth Mortis turned around to see Zach, Meg and Siri looking at him. "I don't want to hurt you," their friend said in deep voice. "I highly doubt that," Zach said as he Force Kicked his friend knocking down his hood. Siri gasped, "Mark." Zach ignited his lightsaber, "You, you traitor!" "You take one more step and you'll pay for it," his former friend said. Just before Zach made another move he shot a bolt of lightning near his feet, Zach jumped back, startled. The Sith ran out of the Temple.

"It's Mark. He is the one who has fallen to the dark side," Meg and the others later told Master Yoda and the rest of the Council. "He is the Dark Jedi." Zach added. "Mark…," Siri whispered shedding a tear.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Power

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Power<span>

_One standard month later_

_Outside the LiMerge Power building_

Darth Mortis ignited his new blood-red blade, making short work of several Duelist Elite droids. His brown vest, black clothes and dark brown robes warped around him as he darted around the site. He used all of his new Sith Force powers to their full extent. The Sith crushed the remaining droids with a Force grip and sent them flying. "Good. Good, my apprentice. You have learned quickly," Darth Plagueis said. "Thank you, my Master." Darth Mortis said, bowing before him. "I believe it is time for some more, difficult powers." "One such power will allow you to slip into the Temple undetected." "How?" the young Sith asked. "Alter Image allows the user to change anything about themselves." the Sith Master said. "Anything," he said. "Yes. You can change any of your personal features such as height, weight, skin color, facial features, gender, voice and body shape. But it takes time to get it under control and even more time to master it." He walked out of the room.

_Several hours of training later_

The Sith apprentice felt the Force running through after hours of training; he finally learned how to control it. He could change his appearance at will now. He had a darker skin tone, a deeper voice, blue eyes and was shorter in height. "Now, I must continue to train to try to control it more." He sat down and began to meditate again. "Until I've mastered it."

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Ambush & The Chase

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Ambush &amp; The Chase<span>

_A few months later_

_Jedi Temple Main Entrance_

Darth Mortis was on a mission from his Master to the Temple. He had used Alter Image for it. The Sith was now a long-haired blonde, green-eyed, young girl and was easily able to trick to get pass the Temple Security Force. However, getting pass the guards was a different problem. "What is your name?" a guard asked him. "My name is… Sara. Padawan Sara Zulu." "Who is your Master, Padawan Zulu," another guard asked. "Master Gallia," he responded. A guard turned said, "I thought Adi Gallia didn't have an apprentice." "You're right, she doesn't." The Dark Lord had changed his appear back and struck one the guards with his lightsaber. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers and attacked. They came at all sides and he dodged them all. He Force Pushed several Jedi into nearby pillars. Some of the Temple Security Forces came up behind him and began to shoot. The Sith blocked them with his red blade and cut the soldiers down one-by-one. He then used Force Repulse to send the Jedi and troops flying. "AARRHHH!" yelled two Jedi Brutes that seemed to come from nowhere and Force Pushed him into a wall. He shocked them with Force Lightning and stabbed them with his lightsaber. Darth Mortis stroke down every Jedi in the area. The Sith almost made his way out the door, but was stopped when his former friends dropped down from their hiding places. "You're not going anywhere," Zach said. "I told you to stay out of my way." Darth said. "No." he replied. Igniting his lightsaber, the Sith said, "Then I will cut you down where you stand." His old friend ignited his lightsaber as he lunged at him. Zach, cut-off guard, he barely had any time to react to it. Their lightsabers clashed together with the Sith having the upper hand. Eventually Zach was pushed into a wall and Darth Mortis made his escape in his airspeeder.

Zach, Meg and Siri ran into the hangar and jumped into a modified blue four-seated XJ-2 airspeeder. They sped away from to catch-up with Mark. "Where did he go?" Meg said. "Don't worry; I can spot that speeder easily." Zach said, pointing towards the red speeder speeding through the sky lanes. Zach dodged airspeeders to try catching-up with him. The Sith noticed he was being followed tried to lose them. He zoomed past traffic and finally did a nosedive straight down. "Hold on." Zach said as he made a sixty degree plunge to catch-up him. In his ninety degree nosedive, Darth Mortis pulled-up after one hundred-and-fifty stories. "We're right on top of him," Siri said. They finished their plunge and landed in front of him. The old Jedi reached from a compartment, pulled out a blaster and began to shoot at his friends. Zach was doing his best to evade the blaster bolts. They both dived several stories before the Sith lost them. "Where is he?" Meg asked. Siri answered, "There, heading into that tunnel." Zach made a sharp right turn heading in the direction of the speeder they were pursuing. The Sith noticed that they were following him into the tunnel. "Alright, you want to know where I'm going. Fine, I'll lose you there." After leaving the tunnel he headed towards the Works. He passed the _500 Republica_ and eventually reached the Fobosi District. "Where is he going?" Meg asked as dived out of the way of traffic, trying to catch-up with Mark. "I don't know, but we're going to find-out." Siri answered. Darth Mortis made his way to the Works and saw that he was still being followed. As they entered the Works Zach said, "He is bringing us into the Dacho District." "Why would he bring us here?" Meg asked. Darth Mortis began to sway from side-to-side close to some substance burning towers. Zach did the same, but not as close to the fire since they were in an open cockpit. After they were pass them, the three friends noticed that their former friend had gained some distance from them. The Sith flipped over them to land behind them. He pressed a button and revealed his newly-installed, hidden blaster guns. Darth Mortis began to fire at them. Zach did his best to try to dodge them. "When did he add those?" he asked. "He's closing-in on us." Meg said. The Sith was catching-up to them. He was then right next to them and began to ram into them. He eventually sped ahead of them. "We're losing him!" Siri shouted. "Umm, I think we have a bigger problem." Zach said. "What is it?" Meg asked. "We have taken excessive damage." he answered. "We need to stop pursuing him and head back to the Temple." "I know this is our only chance, but we have no choice." Darth Mortis saw them turn in the direction of the Temple. He turned in the direction of the LiMerge Power building.

Darth Mortis landed his speeder in the secret hangar. Darth Plagueis was waiting for him. "You nearly had us discovered." "If the Jedi found out that the Sith were not extinct. We would be hunted down and killed." "I'm sorry, Master." Darth Mortis said.

* * *

><p>Poll: I'm just curious what you think: do you think my characters have depth to them? This question goes for all of my stories. Poll is on my profile.<p>

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Mission

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

**Note:** I was going to release this as a set of three chapters a while back with a long chapter a short one and another long one, but the third chapter is going to take more time to finish and is going to be longer than expected.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: A New Mission<span>

_58 BBY - LiMerge Power building_

"What is thy bidding my Master?" Darth Mortis asked kneeling. "I have a new mission for you, my apprentice." the Dark Lord said. "I have sources that tell me that the Black Sun's leader is at their base on Ord Mantell." "You mean the one that got away when I was a Jedi is there?" the Sith Apprentice said. "Yes," he answered. "I want you to eliminate him." "As you wish, my Master," Darth Mortis said. He stood up and walked out of the room. The Sith went into the hangar. He walked over to his _Delta-5_ starfighter, which he stole from the Jedi Temple many months ago. He had put in a Class 1 hyperdrive and repainted it with the same design, but with black stripes. Darth Mortis also had repainted R2-K7's colors to black and red. "R2, we have a new mission." he said getting into the cockpit. The hangar door opened and he zoomed away.

_Ord Mantell_

Coming out of hyperspace, Darth Mortis saw the brown and blue planet with its fifthteen moons orbiting around it. "My Master said that the secret base is hidden on one of the volcanic islands." he said to R2-K7. After search island after island, the Sith finally found it. It was an island with a landing platform that was hidden from view from far away. He landed on the platform, got out of his ship, raised his hood and walked over to the entrance. Two guards at the door stopped him. "Halt, state your business here?" one guard said. The apprentice waved his hand and said, "You don't need to know my business here." _"We don't need to know your business here." _The guards said. "You will let me pass." _"We will let you pass."_ They said moving out of the way. He walked up to a green female Twi'lek at a desk and said, "I am here to see your leader." "Oh, is that so, I don't remember him saying that he had any guests today." the Twi'lek said. "He must have forgotten to mention it." he said. "Yes, I guess so." She said and pressed a button on the desk. She grabbed a blaster from underneath the desk, but the Sith sensed it and drew his lightsaber and quickly disarmed her. "Ah," she said in shock. "You little Schutta." he said. Darth Mortis fought his way through the base until he finally came to the leader's office. He found him sitting behind his desk, the Sith shut the door behind him. The apprentice noticed that the walls of the office were lined with swords and other edge-bladed weapons. He saw force pikes, vibroblades, vibroswords, Rodian blades, short swords, long swords and vibro-axes. He even noticed a few unique items like a pair of Sith Tremor Swords, a Sith sword, an Iridonian Zhaboka double-bladed sword and a Sith war sword. "I see have quite the collection including a few rare items." "Indeed, I do," the Black Sun leader said. "I had to pay a lot of credits for those antiques." He said looking at the Sith. The leader stood up and walked away from the desk. As he walked away, the Sith noticed a vibro double-blade on his back, along with two long swords on his sides. Still keeping eye-connect with him; he said to Darth Mortis, "However, there is one weapon that I still do not have." He at the Sith's weapon in hand, "A lightsaber." The leader took the vibro double-blade off his back and attacked. After fighting him for several minutes the Sith disarmed him. He pulled the two long swords out and continued to fight. Darth Mortis Force Pushed him into a wall, knocking his swords out of his hands. "Finally, I can end this." the Sith said going for the killing blow. "I don't think so," the leader said as he reached from behind him and ignited a lightwhip. He knocked Darth Mortis's lightsaber across the room. "Enough of this," he yelled and Force Gripped the Black Sun leader. The Sith Force Pulled his lightsaber back into his hand and stabbed the leader through the heart. Before he left the room, he grabbed the Sith war sword, the Sith Tremor Swords and the Sith sword. He also make that the base did not survive by deactivating the shield that protected it from the volcano.

_Coruscant – LiMerge Power building _

Darth Mortis was on one knee, "I was successful in my mission, my Master." "Good." Darth Plagueis said. "As proof of his defeat I have these." The Sith Apprentice shows him the ancient Sith weapons. "Ah…," the Muun Sith said. "Keep them." "Master?" "Darth Mortis, I maybe a Sith Lord, but not all Sith Lords are warriors. I am a scientist." "Of course, my Master," the apprentice said.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: A Gift

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. If I did this would the next film series. I own my original characters: Mark Adeyn / Darth Mortis, Jon-Si Ofimor, R2-K7,Meg-Da Kolchi, Zach, Siri Lovsi and Darth Sicarius.

Note: I came up with this when I an older kid (10, 11 or 12 maybe...?) I don't know it was in my film director stage when i wanted to go to USC and make the next Star Wars. So I am kind of foggy on this since I'm going by drawing I made at the time. But, enough about my life story...

**Note:** I was going to release this as a set of three chapters a while back with a long chapter a short one and another long one, but the third chapter is going to take more time to finish and is going to be longer than expected.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: A Gift<span>

_LiMerge Power building_

Darth Mortis just finished his symbol; little did he know that one day _the galaxy_ would _fear_ to see the sight of _it_. He used the Old Sith Empire's quad-sun symbol. It was colored in a reddish-violet. On top of that he had the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders' symbol, a black razor-like circle with a black alien-like skull. On both sides of this were two black, curved fang-like shapes, one larger on the inside and the other smaller on the outside. "Now I just need to put it on my ship." he said. "Darth Moris," Darth Plagueis said. "Yes, Master," his apprentice said. "I want you to come to the hangar with me." The two Sith walked into the dark hangar. "I know you have been using your old Jedi ship for many months now, but it will be too dangerous to keep using it." "Consider this a gift." the Sith Master said. The lights of the hangar turned on and Darth Mortis saw a CloakShape fighter. It had a light gray colored body and a dark gray diagonal stripe going across its side. "It has been modified with a rear wing and stabilizer conversion kit, a stronger power generator, greater fuel storage, deflector shields, stronger weapons, more advanced sensors and targeting computers and more powerful engines. It also has been upgraded with a Class 1 hyperdrive and a place to fit an astromech droid. "Thank you my Master. I am very humbled by your gift." Darth Mortis said. He walked over to the ship and placed his symbol on it. "Now, it is complete," the Sith said to himself. "I will name it the _Heart of Darkness_."

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
